Backup and archive policies can involve a number of different devices, drives, folders, partitions, and/or other portions of data. Providing error notifications for backup or archive errors encountered can be challenging. Reporting too many errors may make a job appear as failed and may require detailed troubleshooting by a user. Reporting too few errors may result in loss of data when an error is ignored.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current backup and archival technologies.